When Admissions Are Exposed
by Peace215
Summary: Becoming captured by Pan and his Lost Boys, can make anyone expose a bit of truth; especially when faced with the possibility of losing someone they care for. Unfortunately Hook and Emma are too oblivious to notice. Only Charming and Snow White can see the feelings for what they truly are - the beginnings of true love.


Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. I wish.

**AN:** So this is my first time writing for "_Once Upon A Time";_ and I just had to post something. This is just a scene that popped into my head of what could happen while in Neverland. I'm more than curious to see Pan - I see him being one heck of a problem for the travelers while they hunt for Henry. This came from that thought.

For those wondering about my other stories - I promised myself I could post this if I went to work on the others right after. Expect that soon.

Now enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**When Admissions Are Exposed**

* * *

"Now Captain," the young man-boy said slowly, his hazel orbs alit by the blazing fires around them. His slicked golden curls hung around his angular face and his bottom lip, cut down the middle by a feisty blonde, puckered as he spoke. "We seem to be at an impasse."

"You think we may be at an impasse _mate_," Hook spat out, his blue eyes scorching in the flames. He positively radiated anger and contempt. It was bloody hot in the small clearing; Neverland's tropic temperatures heightened by the intense bonfires that surrounded them. He felt as if he were being held captive by a primitive tribe. "But we've only started. _Impasse_ seems too soon."

"Hook," Charming growled from behind him. He and the fair Snow White were strung up, hands and feet bound to a strong wooden plank, dry branches littered under them, ready to be set ablaze. A Lost Boy stood by, waiting for the order to light them, a huge burning torch set in his massive hands. "Careful."

Hook didn't pay him any heed, eyes never leaving Pan's youthful dirty face. Mentally, Hook reached out without showing, where his "crew" was located.

Gold was wrapped in heavy woven ropes with strapping boys surrounding him, some of them experienced with magic – pixie magic. The only kind that Rumple couldn't undo from easily it seemed and it was keeping him at bay for the moment; there were small winged creatures buzzing by his head as an extra precaution. Regina, as formidable as she was with her own magic, was slumped on the ground, unconscious from a rather nasty knock to her head by the hilt of a sword delivered by Pan himself; she barely stirred at the tension surrounding them.

He didn't pay attention the trickle of blood by her ear, but he knew when she regained consciousness, Regina would heal herself. She was, as he thought, formidable with her magic. She'd be fine.

There was only one person that he was paying close attention to. As Hook knelt before Pan, covered in scratches and gashes to his arms and jaw, hand and hook tied behind his back, he had a direct view of Swan. For a show to his boys, Pan kept the woman posed in front of Hook, almost taunting him, keeping her kneeling as well. He could read every tense emotion that flirted across her face and it took every ounce of strength not to react; it was becoming a losing battle not to take her from him, watching his hands roughly hold her in place.

They had found the band not too long into their trek during the day, searching for Henry. It had been a miserable morning, the heat quick and overwhelming to the people traveling under the heavy trees. Regina and Emma had bickered all day and Rumple had rubbed him the wrong way since waking. It was because of that irritation that Hook hadn't been keen on their surroundings, leading them into a trap. He had seen the flitting pixie too late before Pan had circled around, capturing them silently; he hated the youth, but he was quick and sneaky and Hook couldn't find fault in his skills.

They hadn't gone down without a fight though – Emma had gotten off quite a few hits (Hook suspected, because of the anger at Regina and their situation, it made her a bit more volatile). Charming had sliced a few boys; enough to main, not to kill. Snow, Regina and Gold had taken to aerial attacks with him fighting directly with Pan. They would've escaped from the small band if it hadn't been for the reinforcements Pan's pixies had called up. Numbers of them had drove on them, finally subduing them into a tangle of limbs; all sporting wounds.

Luckily enough for them all, they didn't recognize Emma as Henry's mother, otherwise they'd be in deeper trouble than they were now. Aside from being strapped, beaten, and unconscious and being interrogated – keeping Emma's identity secret was keeping them alive.

"You seem to favor this one," the man-boy said slowly, hand resting on the small sword at his side, eyes roaming over Swan's body. Hook's own sword was lost in the foliage, Charmings' in possession by another boy. Quickly, Hook glanced to Emma, her sea green eyes narrowed and anxious, completely watching Pan's movements from behind warily "What you would do for her, I wonder?"

"She is nothing but a pretty bauble," the Captain snorted, earning a muffled curse from the Prince behind him. "If you want her, by all means, feel free to try and have her. She puts up quite a fight though lad. And has a nasty right hook."

He walked forward, gripping her golden curls into a tight fist, stretching her head back. Her mouth pulled tight, and her eyes spoke volumes of how much she's rather kick his ass than let him touch her – but she remained silent. Swan was a strong one; never giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing them hurt her. It was helping their cause.

Then suddenly, the sword was placed to her neck and no amount of self-restraint could stop him from lurching forward – just enough to move a few particles of dirt in his wake. No one else would've noticed – except Pan who wanted to make him squirm. He smiled victoriously.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, the sounds of her scrambling against the wood loud in the silence of the area. He heard Swan grunt against the sharpness of the blade as one drop of scarlet ran down her porcelain skin.

"You lie, Captain," Pan remarked, tossing Emma to the side, two boys there ready to holster her upward. Though she was injured, and Hook's heart slammed into his chest at seeing the red tickle coat her neck, she wasn't done. Quickly she kicked out, catching a rather large boy in the shin – enough for a crack to strike the air of broken bone – and then swung, catching another in the jaw.

As he fell, yelping, more came to subdue her, one pixie hovering over her head, as if in warning. Emma glared and jutted out her chin. "Try it," she dared darkly.

Hook smirked at Pan as he watched her with disdain. "Told you she'd put up one hell of a fight, my boy."

Ignoring the pirate captain who was still on his knees, he strode toward the Prince and his wife. The dark look on David's face was enough to make even Regina on the war path pause in thought. "What is your business in Neverland, outsiders?"

"Go to hell," Charming spat, blue eyes hard. Snow, to his side, glared hotly; the look on her face so similar to Emma's that it was striking. Hook wanted to snort at the irony but held back, ignoring the murmurs from the blonde to his right.

Smiling, Pan shook his head in amusement. "You will tell me." He walked back to the captain, watching Emma standing by the side warily. He didn't trust her – which was good. He didn't like Hook, but he felt he could best him. Emma unnerved him. "The Captain will tell me."

Swiftly, the man-boy gripped Hook's head, yanking his head back, forcing him to stare up at his dark gaze. "This woman will be fed to the mermaids if you do not tell me. Why are you back Captain Hook? What do you seek in Neverland?"

Against the pain, Hook smirked evilly. "Came to see how much you've grown, Pan. Couldn't bear the thought of not seeing how much of a _man_ you've become." He gritted, bracing as Pan pushed him into the dirt and dug his heel into his back. Hook groaned softly but continued to smile. Something about getting under the psychotic delusional boy's skin, made Hook smile. Even if it was a death wish.

"Hold her. Bring her to the lagoon." He gestured to the boys, Emma muttering curses and thrashing about. It took four boys, all big men in their prime, to hold her as they began to cart her away.

"Don't you dare! Hook!" She shouted, sounds of the boys huffing to hold her loud in the silence.

"Pan," Hook growled, pushing himself with just his knees to face his nemesis. He was bloody, tired, and pulsating with rage as the boys stopped grabbing Emma, her wide eyes looking to him.

He didn't have to look back to know that the royalties were watching with baited breath. This was their daughter. Yes, they were here for their grandson, the boy that tied enemies and families together and was loved by all of them. But this was their daughter – their _lost_ daughter. Their anxiety was almost overwhelming to the captain, but he only could focus on Emma. All he could _see_ was Emma - and the devious face of one Peter Pan.

"I suggest you leave her here, where I can lay my eyes on her. Or else, if you put here near the lagoon where mermaids lie, or to anywhere else that may hurt her welfare, I will find her. I will always find her. And then I will kill you, lad." His oath was heavy, tangible; Emma looked to him with a shocked but angered expression. She didn't want to be bartered for, but she had little choice in the matter.

No one in the clearing noticed the sharp intake of breath that Snow took – nor the look of dismay that crossed her husband's face. Snow's sea green eyes – darker than her daughters' – widened and caught Charming's gaze as Pan weighted Hook's vile threat. She could feel the intensity – the pure truth of what he would do to Pan if he hurt Emma. And it startled the woman.

"David," Snow whispered, knowing that if anyone heard them, it could be their undoing. "Did you hear that?"

At his steely gaze, he nodded once.

"Now, do we have an accord?" Hook asked, charm exuding his presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gold shifting; the ropes looked looser, the pixies paying more attention to himself than the creature tied under their guard. Behind him, he heard rather than saw Regina rising; quiet but the rustling of her clothing enough to give her awareness away. No one paid attention; he had everyone's eyes on him.

He smiled despite himself; a dark grin that had the nearby boys shifting in concern.

"You strike quite a deal Captain," Pan lowered his head in agreement. "Tell me what brings you back to the island you swore you'd never return to and I will release your friends, and the blonde."

It was a bold face lie. Pan would sell of them to the shadow moments after learning for their reasons within seconds. Hook didn't have to worry though; Gold was just about freed. Calmly, rope by rope was twisting away. He needed just a few more seconds; he never thought he'd willingly work with crocodile, but there was a first for everything.

Smirking darkly, he gestured to Emma, adding with a flourish. "That woman is here to find her boy. He's a strong one – dark hair, freckles, with a big heart. Perceptive as hell. Grandson to Prince Charming and Snow White, and the crocodile over yonder. The Savior's son. Raised by the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Pan raised an eyebrow and glanced to Emma. She glared, thin lips pulled tight. "His name is Henry." Pan's eyes narrowed only marginally in understanding. But it was too late.

"I suggest you duck Ms. Swan," Rumplestilskin commented from behind, a ball of fire hovering in his palm. Feeling himself smile devilishly, Emma did as she was told, rolling away and the flames went blurring past. He didn't have to glance back to see Regina fending off the boys as Emma released her parents from the board. He stood, valiantly keeping his balance and nodded toward Pan.

With fires spinning around them, pixies running rampant, and scared boys running into the foliage, Hook smiled widely. "Until next time Pan."

He felt his ropes being sliced away, Charming to his side and Emma on his right. Her beautiful eyes were wide, and she pointed to the dark boy's retreating figure. Her whole body was coiled to fight and run - to chase them down and make them tell her where her son was. Hook could see it as plain as any bright sunrise on the sea. He knew her better than she even knew.

"We can't just let him go. He knows where Henry is – he has him!" She took off, but was stopped by a firm but gently tug on her arm. Wrapping his arm around her waist to halt her, Hook shook his head.

"Not tonight, love. They're running. We'll catch up to them, but for now, we need to regroup." She began to protest, a dark storm of anger taking over her face and all the captain did was shake his head. "No Emma, not tonight. We heal, we replan, and we find your son. But not tonight."

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, her father's warmth spreading into her, as she deflated. They were all hurting – Regina, was barely standing, Snow White was limping, David's arm was most likely dislocated – they needed to rest. It was logical. But she didn't have to like it.

"Shall we?" Gold said, gesturing to the other side of the clearing. If they hurried, they could make it back to the ship and away from the lost boys before the shadow was called. Once on the ship Regina and Gold could protect against him and cloak themselves from his sights.

As one, the group began walking back, Mary Margaret supporting Regina; it was clear she wasn't very aware of what was happening, otherwise, she never would've allowed the princess to touch her. Gold followed and Charming waited at the edge, watching his daughter and Hook square off. His sword was back on his hip and Hook thought fleeting as least they had a weapon should they need it. Finally, Emma sighed and turned from his embrace.

"Fine. But tomorrow-"

"We'll find him Swan." Hook smirked. "I said I'd always find you. I wasn't lying. We'll find Henry too. Just trust me, lass."

Glaring sarcastically, remembering the familiar conversation up to a waiting giant, she rolled her eyes and walked away. Hook snorted and followed dropping the conversation for now, David behind him. He missed the dark and resigned look that covered the Prince's visage; only Snow would've gotten it anyway. Both of them we're too preoccupied to understand what they had admitted to – but not the Prince.

It seemed even in Neverland, a dark and dangerous world with trouble waiting for them all, love could still bloom.

* * *

**AN:** Well? Plausible, yes? Tell me what you think - and thanks for stopping by!


End file.
